villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shiro (Assassination Classroom)
Shiro, real name Kotarō Yanagisawa, is the main antagonist of the Japanese Manga and Anime series Assassination Classroom. A cruel and vengeful scientist who bears a deep grudge against Koro-Sensei because he was the one who stole everything from him. In the anime he was voiced by Ryōta Takeuchi and John Michael Tatum in the English dub, while in the live action adaptation he was portrayed by Hiroki Niromaya. History Before the start of the series he was a scientist who was testing and using an assassin called God of Death in order to create an anti-matter being, however when the experiment was going smoothly, he witnessed the transformation of the assassin which killed his fiancee and destroyed his lab. Enraged by the fact that he lost everything, he swears revenge against the latter stating that in the end he will pay for his actions. He disguised himself with white robes and changed his voice through a technologic device, he later found a kid named Itona Horibe and used him to kill the responsible of the incident, which is now a teacher with the name of Koro-Sensei. When Itona failed for the third time Shiro realized that he is weak and useless, so he abandons him and states that he will return. He reappears again at the end of the second semester and he is given custody of the defeated second God of Death, he tells him the identity of Koro-Sensei and offers him a final occasion to kill their teacher by the end of March. He transformed God of Death (and later himself) into a tentacle monster for the final battle against Koro-Sensei, but he is sent by the latter towards the anti-tentacle barrier, which destroyed his tentacle cells. At the the end of the series it was revealed that he survived, through he is left in a vegetative state. After the government found out about the experiments on antimatter, they shut down his work and deemed it impractical for military usage. Appearance Before the incident he wears normal scientist clothes, after the incident he disguised himself with white vests and a masks over his face, which later drops and reveals his short, wavy black hair and his prosthetic left eye, which replaces the one he lost during Koro-Sensei's escape. Personality Before the incident he showed to be arrogant, amoral and abusing towards his coworkers and even his fiancee, after the incident he became extremely manipulative and states that he can willingly take his own life in order to kill the creature which ruined his life. Gallery Past-Yanagisawa.png|Kotarō in the manga Shiro_unmasked.png HorribleSubs-Assassination-Classroom-S2-16-1080p.mkv0025.jpg|Kotarō before God of Death/Koro-Sensei escaped from his lab Shiro-Anime.png|Kotarō in his Shiro outfit assclass14.10.jpg HorribleSubs-Assassination-Classroom-S2-15-1080p.mkv0026.jpg|Kotarō revealing his true face to Koro-Sensei HorribleSubs-Assassination-Classroom-S2-23-1080p.mkv0019.jpg|Kotarō's evil laugh HorribleSubs-Assassination-Classroom-S2-23-1080p.mkv0022.jpg HorribleSubs-Assassination-Classroom-S2-23-1080p.mkv0034.jpg|Kotarō ordering God of Death to kill Kaede Kayano HorribleSubs-Assassination-Classroom-S2-23-1080p.mkv0047.jpg|Kotarō's defeat Category:Male Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Monsters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Amoral Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Fighter Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Obsessed Category:Provoker Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Delusional Category:Killjoy Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Homicidal